The Past is Still Tough
"The Past is Still Tough" is a Season 3 thread that occurs on February 9, 2015. Summary Full Text Stonegit and Blunt sat together in the corner of the dining hall, still in full view of Haddock so Stonegit was still able to keep an eye on him. Stonegit was a little peeved at Blunt causing Tree to leave, but he figured it was for the best, he and Tree usually preferred short conversations anyway. “What?” he asked. Blunt pressed his hands together. “My dad…” he said. Stonegit closed his eyes. “Processed it have you?” he asked. “I only said that because the point of that last conversation was to let you know that your name is cleared…or at least will be when we get back.” He licked his lips. “Stonegit…dad may have not been my favorite person in the world in the last years I knew him…actually he hadn’t been my favorite person in a long while. But he was still my dad…you crushed his head.” Blunt rubbed his temples. “What did he do?” “He came here to kill me. Haddock wouldn’t let him, so he challenged Haddock, agreeing that if he won he got to kill me, but if Haddock won he would leave and set up a mutually beneficial trade agreement with Port Krum.” Stonegit shrugged. “We all put away our weapons except for the two of them…and Haddock beat him. Tal…sorry, your father became angered, and called in his guards, who were still armed, intent on killing the both of us. I…freaked out.” Stonegit ducked his head. Blunt was looking sadly down at the table and he reached over, taking a drink from a mug. “I know…I wasn’t there and I never saw it myself, or heard about it. But I know…that’s just the kind of thing a Donz would do.” He sighed, putting down the mug and little hard and rubbing his eyes. “Well this is great, I’m having a pleasant conversation with the kid who murdered my initial family members. Fantastic.” “I am sorry…not that that does much good,” Stoengit said, looking away, and then frowned. “Blunt…why didn’t you come here to kill me? It seems like all you’re here to…well, make peace.” Blunt snorted. “Please, my apple fell far enough that I can read a situation logically.” He took another drink, his eyes betraying some of his emotions. However, Blunt was aware of it, and spoke honestly. “I still…” he shook his head. “I still have to come to terms with this Stonegit gods know I do. But you did what you had to do, and I am doing what I have to do, and that’s make things right. In other words,” he heaved a sighed. “Revenge is just over rated…” Stonegit watched him, blinking a few times before grabbing a mug for himself. “You really are different Blunt…not many people would pass up an opportunity for justice like this.” “There’s no such thing as justice as long as taking away a loved one is involved,” Blunt muttered, and then changed the subject. “Now, about stiff britches over there…” “Blunt don’t even start,” “No let’s be real here,” Blunt said. “I get my info, I know the story I see your interactions. Let me lay this out for you,” he said. “No, really, don’t lay it out, Hel did that enough.” Stonegit snapped. “Yeah? Well apparently it didn’t get through your skull,” Blunt retorted. “You went blind trying to protect him. You lost your soul just to keep him from dying. You got that scar, that one, and that one by giving up the only thing that would keep you alive, and giving it, you guessed it, to him.” “Would you cut it out?” “You know I think diverse personalities are great but I have yet to see express even the slightest bit of gratitude to you. Good gods he’s not even letting you stand next to him.” Stonegit reached across the table, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him forward, looking into his eyes. “He has expressed his gratitude, in words more thoughtful and meaningful than anything you could pull out of your ass. He doesn’t make a show of it, his personal thoughts and his true color come out when he is alone with someone he trusts. You didn’t see him when I first came back, you didn’t see him…” he shook his head, his lips pressing together as he let go of Blunt. “Just because you haven’t seen it doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen.” Blunt leaned back slowly. “Yeah ok…I got ya.” He sniffed, nodding a few times. “Well I suppose that means everything is great.” He stood. “See ya at the wedding scrumptious,” With that Blunt walked back into the crowd. Stonegit sat there in silence, and then kicked the table let once before getting up himself and going back to the seat he had been in earlier. Related Threads Category:Season 3 Category:Events